


Kintsugi - Broken, but still Good

by rexc0rvus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Found Family, Kurapika Supremacy, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Past KuraChrollo, Past Relationship(s), Trans Kurapika, he/they kurapika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexc0rvus/pseuds/rexc0rvus
Summary: Kintsugi is the Japanese art of putting broken pottery pieces back together with gold — built on the idea that in embracing flaws and imperfections, you can create an even stronger, more beautiful piece of art.Kurapika, after finally enacting his revenge on the gangsters who murdered his biological family, finds refuge in love with his partner and up and coming medical student, Leorio Paladiknight. However, a void remains in Kurapika's heart, and he begins to wonder if revenge was truly the answer to his grief. As he explores a new, peaceful life without violence, he finds refuge through music, found family, and reconciliation with the ghosts of his past.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Kintsugi - Broken, but still Good

**Author's Note:**

> PREFACE - I don't ship Kurapika and Chrollo in a usual context, and they will be featured as a past relationship through flashback. The Phantom Troupe are not the ones who murder Kurapika's family in this, and aren't really an organisation in that way as I still would like to feature their characters, but I need some work around for this AU lol. Pls forgive me I havent written fanfiction in like 8 years. Also, the characters are aged up by just a few years, but mainly to deal with some different themes, as you'll see in the work later on. 
> 
> Hi! Thank you for taking a look at Kintsugi! I hope the first chapter is a good...testing the waters of writing this thing, and that people can look forward to reading more. I haven't written fanfic in a long time, but I really wanted to enact some headcanons out that I have for Hunter x Hunter, especially as a shameless Kurapika kinnie. I impart a lot of my own experiences onto my interpretation of the character here, so if anything is OOC in any way, I apologise. Therapy is expensive, projecting onto a fictional character is free lol.

A particularly unkind winter led to Kurapika meeting with an old coworker of his, Melody, at a small coffee spot in the downtown area earnestly. The year had been hard enough as it is, and receiving a message from Melody was a very welcome surprise. While Kurapika initially dreaded the idea of venturing out so quickly after a bad night, Leorio had encouraged him to at least get a change of scenery for his wellbeing. 

Melody was there waiting for him, bundled up and her nose slightly pink from the cold. She had already ordered a steaming drink for herself, and offered to purchase one for Kurapika, but he politely declined. 

"I'll get one for myself later, don't worry about me. How have you been, Melody? Are you still in service to the Nostrades?"

Melody nodded. "They have been very good to all of us this year, but I believe my contract will be ending soon. I don't think I will be renewing it. I have another pursuit lined up, which is why I wanted to meet with you, Kurapika."

"Is that so…?" Kurapika raised a brow softly, leaning back in the seat he settled in slightly. 

"I've been wanting to get back to performing for a while," Melody shyly began, clutching her hot drink in her small, gloved hands. "I submitted an application to return to the Philharmonic Orchestra in the city. While I'm a bit anxious that they may no longer recognize me after what happened to my appearance, I do hope they can overlook that, if I prove to be worthy enough to return to the flute section. I also applied to be a part of their music therapy program."

"Music therapy?" Kurapika echoed, questioningly. 

"It's part therapy and part outreach to some of the schools in the city," Melody explained. "I've met a few of the kids involved, and it's really turned their lives around. Music can be incredibly therapeutic." The small woman beamed, her face glowing with passion, as well as the biting cold at her round cheeks. 

"I'm sure it is," Kurapika's eyes darted off slightly, taking in his surroundings as he responded to Melody. "It's an activity that engages various parts of the mind and body and certain sounds have positive effects on the mind…"

Melody sighed softly, opening a sweetener packet and stirring it into her drink. "There is so much more to that, Kurapika. I'd like you to volunteer with me."

Kurapika blinked, his focus turning directly to Melody. "Pardon..? Melody, I'm...I'm flattered, but, I have no musical ability whatsoever. Nor am I...I'm not exactly the teaching type."

"Only for a month or so," Melody insisted. "That's how long this first program is, and the rest are all done seasonally. I'd like you to try this out, I think it would be good for you." She reached out, and clasped Kurapika's hand in hers, exhaling softly. "You didn't tell me much when you messaged me back, but I can still tell there's resentment and anger in your heart. I know you're working hard to move forward after completing your revenge, but...there's something blocking you from achieving that inner peace you desire. I think this would be a nice move for you."

The short woman then began to turn Kurapika's hand over in hers, her small fingers interlacing with his and examining his hands - feminine, yet masculine, with slender fingers that were longer than her stubby, child-like hands.

"You have the perfect hands for piano or violin." Melody observed. "I know someone who could teach you enough to get started. You're a fast learner, I'm sure you'll do fantastic."

The rest of their meeting went very well, and after Kurapika got himself a warm drink, they spoke more casually and caught each other up on more personal details. Kurapika shared with Melody about his current living arrangement, and about the love he found around half a year ago in Leorio Paladiknight. Melody had only met Leorio once in passing, but nonetheless was happy to know that Kurapika had found someone to rely on and trust. 

"I would love to meet him some time," Melody suggested. "Perhaps we can all meet together for coffee again next week, before the program starts."

"Melody," Kurapika exhaled, his breath forming a soft cloud in the cold in front of his lips. "I'm not sure I'll be a good fit for this program, as sweet of you to suggest something like that is."

"You'll do great, I promise." Melody assured. "I know you can do it. There's really nothing to it other than just having a good time and creating something with the students. It's not like typical lessons, and you're a very empathetic person who probably would understand a lot of what the young students are going through. It's unfortunate that it is a benefit that comes with enduring hardship, but I believe it is something that can bring people together to rely on one another." 

“You’re speaking as though I’ve agreed.” Kurapika laughed, raising a brow. 

“You have,” Melody beamed in her signature, knowing way. “Well, you will. I know you won’t back down from an opportunity easily, especially after what you’ve been through.” 

Kurapika set down his drink, his playful response fading away. “I’ve completed what I’ve needed to do, what I’ve needed to do for so many years. They’re all dead, all of them, every one of those gangsters who murdered my family. Gone. It was all through the help of Nostrade, and his connections, and my resolve. Now...well, I have my closure, but there are terrible, _terrible_ days…” His eyes lowered, grey pupils and scarlet irises framed by long, blonde lashes. “I thought I had the closure I so desperately wanted, but...there's still this hole inside me. I don't know what it is, and as much as Leorio has enriched my life, nothing seems to fill this void."

Melody set down her drink after taking a long sip while listening to Kurapika's confession. "Maybe enriching the lives of other can help fulfill the closure you truly need. I hope you'll join me, Kurapika."

  
  


As their meeting closed, Melody and Kurapika arranged to meet again some time in the next few days at a music store nearby to select an instrument for Kurapika to learn. 

_I have the perfect hands for piano...or violin, she said._ Kurapika thought to himself, lifting a hand off the steering wheel as he drove home to examine it casually at a red light. He always felt his hands were too feminine, but there was a masculine quality to them too. The veins and knuckles on the back of his palm were oddly prominent for a young man his age. His fingers were long and slender and he kept his nails well-manicured. 

These hands had killed. These hands had held and caressed tenderly. 

_I might like violin...although, practicing in the apartment may prove problematic. Leorio would wring my neck if I was practicing while he studied and I'm not very good._

The thought made Kurapika smile to himself, of him ekeing out scratchy, high-pitched noises out of an instrument while Leorio struggling to contain stress over pages of medical textbooks. 

  
  


When Kurapika reached the floor of the flat he shared with Leorio, he was nearly slammed into by a youngster on a fast approaching skateboard. 

"Hey! Be careful!" Kurapika called out to the shape that whizzed past. 

The younger person stopped at the end of the hall, and Kurapika hadn't recognized him before. He appeared to be in his first, maybe second year of high school with a frame that was lanky and slender, but on the shorter side for boys his age. His hair was a cloud of white and eyes a bright, brilliant blue and they glimmered with a mischievous glint. 

"Will do, sir. Sorry for knocking into you. Once I build up speed, it can be hard to stop sometimes." His voice had a soft rasp to it, and he cocked his head to one side and flashed a playful grin. 

Kurapika hadn't seen this boy anywhere in the complex before, but then heard a familiar voice behind him. 

"Killua! You know there isn't much room on this floor. We should head up to the roof!"

The boy made a finger gun at the voice behind Kurapika. "Good idea, Gon! Race you there!" Then, he hopped back on the skateboard and zoomed down the rest of the hallway. 

"Wait up!!" Kurapika's neighbour's nephew, a young boy named Gon Freecs, ran up from behind him to chase after the boy on the skateboard whose name was apparently Killua. Gon was slightly taller than the other boy with a slightly broader frame and gangly limbs, almost approaching Kurapika's stature but his wild black hair added some height to him. A perpetually enthused, wide-eyed expression of keen interest never seemed to leave his face, brown eyes wide and taking every detail in. 

He stopped midway in his tracks to turn and face Kurapika. "Good afternoon, Kurapika! Oh, Aunt Mito made brownies if you wanna stop by and grab some. Better get them while you can before Killua eats them all."

"Is he a friend of yours, Gon?" Kurapika asked, and kicked himself internally. _What a dumb question, of course they're friends._

"Of course we're friends!" Gon giggled, his answer practically reading Kurapika's mind. "He's in a few of my classes. We met in the entrance exams. Anyway, I gotta catch up to him, but it was good to see you!" 

The young boy bounded down the hallway after his skateboarding friend, and Kurapika was left alone in the hall to open the door to his flat and finally settle in at home. 


End file.
